


Musings

by uriel_23



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriel_23/pseuds/uriel_23
Summary: This album consists mostly of my musings and poems I randomly make. There isn't anything special about this. I just want to, at the very least, have a place where I could express.
Relationships: Personal - Relationship, musings - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the future me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+future+me).



> **❝ 𝚃𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎, 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗**

**𝚃𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎, 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗. ❞**

photo credits: 螺丝辣翅面 (Weibo)


	2. Joy and Grief

𝙹𝚘𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚏, 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚎𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝙸𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚞𝚗𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚕 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚞𝚎.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎;

𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚠.

𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍.

𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠

𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚏 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍.


End file.
